Fan Girls United
by MelodyWinters
Summary: A girls got to do what a girls got to do. Fangirls go wild! And the boys fear for their lives. I have decided to continue with this fic! Stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here I am, trying to work on commissions and a course for work. And what do you know? This itty bitty plot bunny hops into my house and refuses to leave. Dang it all! Hence, this little one shot was born.

This is simply for fun. I honestly wasn't going to post; however, I had a few requests to do so. And here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way.

_**XoXo**_

_**Fan Girls United**_

"This is the last one. Finally!" an angry woman announced, entering the room, dragging her struggling captive.

"Hello, Karai," greeted a red-haired woman, her voice drawled in a taunting fashion. "So glad you could join us."

The Japanese woman hissed angrily as she was shoved inside a cell. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded, her eyes snapping dangerously to the group of faces that smirked victoriously in her direction.

"Ridding this city of all of you," the red haired woman cackled. "You will never get a chance to hurt Leo... uh…the guys…ever again."

"I understand why you want _her_," the sultry voice of Mona Lisa broke in. The female mutant wiggled, her perky breasts straining against the binding ropes. "But what about me? What have I done? I never hurt any of the turtles or Splinter! In fact, I love-"

"We know who you love," snarled an angry blonde as she twirled the cell's key ring with her finger. "That's more than enough reason to banish you!"

"You're all crazy!" cried out Lotus Blossom.

"More crazy than Stockman," added Karai.

"Hey!" the said scientist snapped back. "Who is calling _who_ crazy?" With curled lips and narrowed eyes, Stockman added, "If I were you, I wouldn't insult the man who is controlling your destination."

Karai's frown deepened.

"What kind of party is this, Crazy Cats?" inquired the fourth captive.

A petite brunette stepped away from the large group. "A good-bye party," she supplied. "Good-bye to you all! You have interfered long enough with our me—I mean, with the turtles."

From behind the control panel, two more women held Stockman at gun point.

"Okay, Stockman. Do your thing."

The man sighed as he pushed buttons and twisted dials. "Coordinates set. All I have to do is hit this button."

"This button?"

"Precisely."

A heavy set woman stepped forward, grabbing the scientist buy the collar of his lab coat. She dragged him out of his seat and across the room where she tossed him inside with the captive females.

"What is this?" he demanded, his voice both filled with anger and fear.

"We figured if they want a male to torture or cuddle, why not you Stockman?"

The group of woman stood back laughing gleefully. "Bye-bye!" they chorused.

"You will never torture or snuggle any of them ever again! MA HA HA HA!"

With a rising cheer, a pile of manicured hands flew to the button Stockman had indicated earlier. From the cell, simultaneously, the captives cried out, "NOOO!"

There was a flash of light then the room fell quiet, the cell empty.

"That's it. They are gone. They are really gone!" the brunette announced.

The group exchanged glances.

"So if Karai isn't here to capture and torture the turtles..."

"...and if Mona Lisa isn't here to dig her claws into Raphael..."

"...and that Neutrino chick, Kala is out of the picture..."

"...then the guys are free!"

A collective silence fell over the group as each woman fell into deep thought.. Once working together for the same purpose each female seemed to be getting the same idea. Like a line of race horses bolting from the gates, they headed for the door.

_**XoXo**_

"What do you figure is going on?" Leonardo asked. The turtles were on their nightly patrol and stopped on a roof top. They watched curiously as screaming girls flooded the streets, calling for the turtles by name and announcing the defeat of Karai and Stockman and the disappearance of Mona Lisa and Kala.

"Karai? Gone?"

"MJ?"

"Awww," Mikey broke in. "Isn't that cute? They actually do care for our welfare!"

"Yeah, Bro. They love us. Why don't you go pay them a visit?" Raph suggested with a chuckle. "I bet you wouldn't escape with your shell intact." He raised his eye ridges as a bra floated through the air.

Mikey gave the group a second going over. The females stared up to the roof tops crying out like wolves howling at the moon.

"Uhh," he said. "On second thought. I think I will pass. They look like they mean business."

"Donatello. What do you make of this?" Leo asked his brother.

Don turned to his brothers, his olive skin a shade paler than usual.

"Guys. This is worse than I feared," he told them.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Raph asked.

"This is bigger than Karai, Shredder or Stockman and Bishop combined." Donatello's adams apple bobbed as he spoke nervously.

Leo's eyes enlarged. "Bigger than the Battle Nexus?"

Raph balled his hands, cracking his knuckles. "Bigger than the Tengu Shredder?"

Mikey wrapped his arms across his plasteron. "Bigger than Raphie on a bad day?" He managed to duck in time, narrowly missing Raph's hand.

Don nodded and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"It's the fan girls," he gulped, sweat dripping from his forehead. "They have united. Have mercy on our souls!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. So. First of all I am going to point the finger of blame at Zathuraroy for this :D She was the one that got the gears rolling to add more to what was supposed to be a oneshot. (Snikers.) I decided I could not leave the guys hanging. How cruel would that be?

A big thank you to my Mikell. As a beta reader you rock. As constant support you rock epically! Thanks a bunch! Love ya!

Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT, just for the record.

oOOo

Chapter 2~

Leonardo cautiously leaned over the edge of the roof, peering down at the city streets below. Behind him, his brothers stood close to each other, perplexed looks on both Donatello and Michelangelo's faces. Raphael stood, arms crossed, his eye ridges knitted together**.** His overall expression screamed of irritation.

"So Fearless, what's the verdict? Are they gone yet?"Raph asked**.**

Blue bandanna tails tousled in the wind as Leo shook his head. Leonardo turned and walked away from the edge of the roof, a rare look of defeat written in the slump of his muscular shoulders.

"They are still there,"Leo sighed. He raised his eyes, looking at his brothers, his mind already searching for the perfect plan to get them out of this predicament.

"No way, Bro. We must have been up here for hours!" Mikey exclaimed. "We got to get back to the Lair, Leo! I can't be trapped up here forever!"

"Mike, calm down," Donatello encouraged his younger brother as Mikey began to take deep gulps of air. "Everything is going to be okay." The purple banded turtle looked up into the eldest and saw the look of uncertainty in Leo's deep brown eyes.

Leo gave a quick nod of his head. "I know Mikey. I am working on it."

"We can travel the roof tops,"Mikey suggested, desperate to help.

Donatello shook his head wisely. "That won't work Mike. We will run out of roof tops eventually."

"I say we just plough through them,"Raph muttered. Then as if he realized who their adversary were, he sighed and added,"That is if day were a bunch o' lousy Purple Dragons or da Foot. I don't t'ink it would cut be very fair to attack a bunch of females."

"That's just it, Raph,"Leo spoke up. "They are _not _our usual enemies. In fact they are _not_ our enemies at all. They mean us no harm." Leo raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, snapping his eyes shut.

"Then.. do we fight? Run? Surrender?"Mikey asked, confused. "I wish Master Splinter was here."

"Hm..."

Three sets of eyes turned to the red banded turtle who had fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Raph? You have a plan?"Donatello asked, hopefully.

The turtle nodded. "Yeah Don. I do."

"Come on, Bro,"Mikey cried out , pacing the roof top. "Let us in on this great plan of yours!"

"Well, day are looking fer turtles, right?"Raphael began. "Den let'sgive 'em one."

Mikey blinked his bright blue eyes at his older brother.

"Come again? Give them a turtle? You volunteering Bro?" Mikey reached out to Raph and clapped a hand on the back of his brother's shell. "Nice knowing ya. It sure will be quiet around the Lair without you."

Raphael swatted the young turtle's hand away.

"I ain't goin' down dere, you knucklehead"he shot back. "But I do have an idea how we can distract dem so we can get away."

Leo stepped forward, eager to hear Raphael's plan."What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking dat..."

A bright beam from over head cut Raphael off. Shielding their eyes from the blinding light, the turtles desperately tried to see where it was coming from.

"Over there!"Donatello cried out."Coming this way. It's a helicopter!"

"Hey! Maybe its April coming to save us!"Mikey said hopefully waving his arms back and forth as if guiding the aircraft towards them.

"Ah, Mike. I don't think that's April."Donatello reached out, pulling his brother towards him. To Raphael, he said,"I think now is the time to put your plan into play."

From up above them, they could hear excited whoops and cries over the constant buzz of the blades cutting through the air.

Over a bull horn, a high pitched voice squealed,"We got them girls! They are locked in our sights with no where to go!"

"That's what they think,"Leonardo muttered. To his brothers, he firmly commanded,"Quick! All of you! Head to the docks."

Without further instruction, the turtles spun and ran for their lives, hopping roof top to roof top at break neck speed. The helicopter gave chase, hot on their heels.

Suddenly, Leo stopped short in front of them, causing the rest to almost smash into the back of his shell.

"Leo! Warn us next time youse decide to jump on da brakes, won't you ?"

"What gives, Leo?"Mikey asked nervously glancing over his shoulder, watching as the helicopter continued to follow them in the distance.

Leonardo turned to face them, desperately trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"We are out of room, guys. I-I am sorry. I fear I have led us to a dead end."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Leo looked right then left, desperately searching for an escape and found none. Already the swarm filled the streets heading directly for them. The helicopter hovered dangerously close, ready to expose their location.

"Raphael! How about that plan?" he asked, his voice tight, his eyes locked on the aircraft.

"On it!" In a flash, Raphael reached into his belt and withdrew his shell cell. As he dialed the call, Leo led them over to a hut on the roof. They couched, making themselves as small as possible in the dark shadows. After Raphael snapped the phone shut, he grinned up at his brothers. "Help is on da way."

"What's going on, Raph?" Don asked. "Who did you call?"

"I called-"

Mikey's shrill shriek cut through the cool night air, interrupting Raphael.

"They. Are. LANDING!" Michelangelo bellowed as he started crab walking backwards.

"Who would have known they had someone with their pilot's license on their side?"

"These girls mean business," Leonardo spoke up. "Quickly. We got to get moving."

"But where to Leo?" Don asked, his usual calm now shattered.

"Yeah, Leo," Mikey piped up. "This is like Villain Row. Nothing but run down warehouses and junk yards."

"Precisely," Leonardo's voice was calculative. "We will hide out in a run down building. At least there we will stand more of a chance instead of here in the open. The second they land that helicopter, we can get a head start."

A blur of blue, red, purple and orange streaked across the roof top. Leo believed their luck was on their side until he heard a cry for help from Michelangelo.

"Huh?" Leonardo paused and looked over his shoulder. Immediately fear gripped him like a steal claw.

Michelangelo clung to a fire escape as he held onto the tip of Donatello's Bo. Don held on the opposite end for dear life as he dangled above the streets. Fan girls yelled wildly as they reached upwards clawing at the air, each one desperately trying to touch.

"AHH! I felt his bandanna!"

"I touched his shell!"

"I tickled his feet!"

Donatello looked at his younger brother in sheer terror. "Mikey! For the love of mercy! Get me out of here! Now!"

"I'm trying Bro! Hang on! I won't let them have you!"

"AHH! I touched his-"

"Now, Mikey! Now!"

Raphael leaped to their aid. He quickly jumped off the roof, landing gracefully on the fire escape. His muscles rippled as he grabbed onto the Bo. He reached his hand out to Don, who gratefully clasped on onto Raph's thick forearm.

"Thanks Bro," Don panted. "You saved my shell. I never felt so violated in my life."

"Thank me later, Donny. We got to keep going. We are not out of the fire yet."

Don gave a sharp nod and followed Mike and Raph to the roof top where Leonardo waited. They continued in their flight once more until they found a run down old factory. Only once inside, hidden in the shadows, away from harm, did they stop for a breather.

"Think we are safe now?" Mike whispered.

Leonardo cautiously crept towards a window. He looked out through he cracked pane to assess the situation.

"For the moment, Mike. It appears so. However we have to be on our guard. This is not the time to relax. They are unpredictable and obviously have more cunning then we perceived."

"They are resourceful," Don agreed. "Girl power indeed."

Leonardo motioned for his brothers to fall silent. Together, the turtles remained statue still in the darkness. Listening. Waiting. Prepared.

"Ah, this is bogus," Mikey muttered. "They are obviously gone. It's to quiet." He rose from his crouched position and stretched. "That's right. The mighty Teenage mutant ninja turtles outwitted the enemy once again. We so rock! We are invincib-"

The sound of breaking boards echoed through the empty building. A collective gasp escaped the four turtles as they glanced towards the door in unison.

"They are coming," Donatello blurted. "They are more formidable than the robot mousers."

"It. Can't. Be! But how?" Mikey inquired, instinctively taking a defensive pose, his fingers lingering on his nunchucks.

"Females have one characteristic that they are born with. One thing that gives them that advantage," Donatello offered. In a hushed voice, as if he was divulging top secret information, he added, "ESP."

The others gasped.

"What do we do?"

"Be quiet, all of you," Leo instructed. "They may be here, but they don't know _we are_ here."

As if on cue, one of the girls shouted, "May as well come out. We know you are here."

Raphael glared at Leonardo. "Don't know we are here, eh?"

Leonardo groaned in frustration. "Well. How about you? I don't see you doing anything. What about this great plan of yours? When is is going to fall into effect because anytime now would be great."

"Soon, Fearless." Under his breath, Raphael muttered, "I hope."

Just as the group below them started to grow, there was a another scream from outside the building.

"I see one! He is on the ground! Let's get him girls!"

As quick as they came, they dissipated.

"Finally, "Donatello blew out a sigh of relief.

"But that was too easy," Leo interjected. "What caught their attention all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, "Mikey added. "They said they saw one of _us_. But all of _us _are here."

They turned to Raphael once more.

They red banded turtle answered them with a smug smirk.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The swarm of females, all different shapes and sizes flooded the street as one body. Up ahead they spotted a green figure sitting on a motorbike, as if waiting for them_, inviting _them to follow.

"He's mine!" a brunette claimed.

"I wouldn't bet your patent leather shoes, dear!" another challenged, taking the lead. "You can have what's left. If there _is_ anything."

Up ahead the figure waited for the exact moment before kicking the bike into gear. He drove off, keeping a safe distance ahead.

The group dodged through the streets around one block then the next. Suddenly, out of the blue, a taxi appeared and almost careened with the motorbike. The females stopped and gasped as they watched their victim fight to keep his swerving bike under control. Finally, the bike leaned too much to the left and crashed to the hard pavement, sending it's rider into a roll. As he clumsily rose to his feet, checking himself for injuries, the girls gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" one shouted, pointing. "Its-"

_**XoXoXoXo**_

Casey Jones picked himself up off the ground.

"Phew. No broken bones. Just a rip in my jeans." He blew out a sigh. "More work for Ape."

He finished patting himself over, then raised his hands to his face.

"Oh crud!"

He looked down and spotted the head of Michelangelo's Cowabunga Carl's costume. He turned his gaze to the crowd that stood dumbfounded before him. Keeping a cautious eye on the group, he slowly bent down, scooped the head up and tucked it under his arm.

"Ah, hi-ya," he spluttered, a weak smile on his lips as he waved his fingers in the air.

Suddenly one of the girls screamed, "Oh my goodness! It's Casey Jones!" The high pitched tone of her voice made Casey wince.

"It _is _Casey!" another agreed.

Casey watched as they began to move restlessly.

"Ah, geez ladies. I'm flattered that you know my name and all, but..." His eyes went wide as he watched them advance at an alarming rate. "Ohh, man," Casey gulped, as he turned and started to run, still carrying the turtle head under his arm. "Raph is so going to pay for this."

Casey ran for all that he was worth but it proved not to be enough. Although he used his street smarts to lose the crowd through the alleys, he still found himself face to face with the smiling, hungry eyes.

"Nice girlies," Casey said, as he tried to back away. "Down girlies."

From behind him he heard a chorus of giggles.

"Ah!" he faltered. He pointed across the street. "Look! It's Tom Cruise!" When no one reacted, he tried again. "Pierce Brosnan! Robert Pattinson! Brad Pitt!" No one budged. "Umm...that guy off of that soap commercial? Look! He's riding a horse!""

"Oh, Casey! You are so funny!" a woman complimented. "I just want to eat you up!"

A look of horror crossed Casey's face.

"Eat me- Up?" He tried to step away from the two crowds that were slowly inching towards him. "Honestly. You don't want any of this. I'm not who you think I am. I'm really a big jerk. I'm terribly mean. I'm.. ah..."

"Mr. Jones, you are the finest thing since the invention of the dishwasher," a boisterous voice laughed. "Come here and give me some sugar."

Helplessly, Casey froze in place. He managed a tiny "meep," before the females pounced.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A shrill scream filled the air.

"What the heck was that?" Donatello asked, as he shuddered. "It sounded like a wounded animal or something."

Leonardo tensed. "Someone is in serious trouble," he pointed out. "I wouldn't doubt it is in relation to those girls."

Michelangelo went to the door and peeked outside. "Raphie, you never did get to tell us your plan," he said. "Is this part of it?"

Raphael shook his head. "My plan was..." He told them about his genius scheme. "I thought the plan worked well," he bragged.

Another scream carried in the wind.

Raphael paled and his smirk fell into a long frown. "Casey! Oh, shell! They got him!"

Donatello appeared by Raphael's side, shaking his head. "You sent _Casey_ after them? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, Don," Raph snapped. "I'm crazy, okay? I didn't think the chowder head would be dumb enough to get himself caught."

"Umm," Don replied. "This is _Casey_ we are talking about right?"

Raph snorted and stormed over to Leonardo.

"Well, Fearless. Your turn for a great scheme," he spat.

"We could go home," Mikey suggested.

Leonardo nodded. "Let's go and get him. _And then _get home."

Without another word, the turtles left their sanctuary in search of their friend. It didn't take long for them to stumble across the alley that was over-flowing with determined fan girls.

"Look. It's him," Mike gasped. They stared down from their perch on a roof top.

"How are we going to get him out of there without hurting someone ?" he inquired. "I mean. Look at them. They are insane!"

Leonardo busied himself with assessing the situation, looking for a weakness.

"We split up. Donatello. Michelangelo. You two take the sides. Raphael you stay here and I will go ahead. We will surround them and force them to let Casey go."

The other turtles nodded obediently. They broke into a formation and took their places. Leonardo was the first to make their presence known.

"Let our friend go!"he ordered, his voice threatening and firm.

Instantly every eye looked skyward.

"Hey guys. They're back!"one of the females cried out happily. "Hold onto Mr. Jones! We can use him as bait."

Leonardo narrowed his eye ridges dangerously and tensed. "Let him go. I don't want to hurt you."

From beneath the pile, Casey called out in a weak and tired voice. "Leo? Is that you? Help me! Please!"

From across the alley, Raphael shouted out,"You okay, Case?"

"Define 'okay,'" Casey whimpered.

The group parted, except for a collective few that kept Casey in place. They gave the turtles enough view to see that their friend was unharmed.

Leo gave one last warning. Using his most menacing tone, he ordered: "Release him."

A tall raven haired woman stepped forward. Her appearance was that of someone you would not mess with; tattooed sleeves on both toned arms, a ring in her nose and lip, and her hair in a spiky Mohawk. Chains dangled around her slender waist to hold up her ripped black jeans. The word _Venom_ was hand-painted across the front of her black tank top. She folded her arms in front of her large chest, staring boldly into the night.

"Only if you come to us," Venom barked, as she smacked on a wad of chewing gum.

"We don't think so," Raphael hissed.

The woman shrugged. "Suit yourselves. Take him away girls!"

"No! Wait!" Leonardo called out. He leaped from his hiding spot to the ground. "Here I am. Now. Let Casey go."

Venom smirked victoriously. "I meant all of you."

"You lied!" Leonardo scolded.

The woman shrugged. "It's what I do. Now. Obviously the others are around here. In fact, I bet they are there, there and there." She pointed to each exact spot.

Leo frowned. "What makes you think the others are even here?"

Venom chuckled darkly. "Leonardo. Seriously? We are fan girls. We know everything about you guys. When you sleep, what you eat, even how much you go to the bathroom in the run of a day."

Off to the left, Mikey's voice cried out. "EWWWWW. That's not fan girling. That's freaky and obsessed."

Venom shrugged. "Same thing, isn't it?" She looked back at Leo. "Now which is it ? The rest of you guys? Or do we have to drag Casey away. Bertha, over there would just love to man handle him." She titled her head towards a heavy set woman who batted her eyes at Casey. Casey shrank aside and grimaced.

"Leo. Help!" he squeaked.

Leonardo sighed. "Very well. You win." With a nod of his head, he indicated for the others to reveal themselves. Slowly, one by one the other three turtles joined their eldest brother.

"Now what?" Raphael whispered in a tight tone.

"We wait for them to let Casey go. Then we try to get out of here the quickest way possible."

A group of the strongest females closed in around the turtles.

"Don't try anything stupid," Venom barked.

Through gritted teeth, Leo answered,"You have my word."

Venom snapped her fingers and Casey was immediately freed. The frightened man looked at Leonardo, waiting for instruction.

"Get out of here, Casey," Leonardo informed him assertively.

"But.. Leo. What about you?"

The leader of the clan shook his head. "Don't worry about us. Run and get away. We can handle it from here."

Slowly and cautiously, Casey inched away before he turned and departed in a half run, half limp.

Leonardo watched as their friend escaped, hoping he could get away and get help.

The fan girls formed a circle around the turtles, corralling them into the corner.

Venom tossed back her head and cackled. "Now, turtles. You are ours!"

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Worriedly, April made her way to the Lair. Casey was supposed to meet her at her apartment over two hours ago. Sure she was accustomed to his fashionably late ways, then showing up with a bunch of flowers to make up for his absentmindedness. However, when she had tried to phone him, she was cut off shortly after he picked up. April knew that if there was any place to start looking for her boyfriend, it would be in the Lair.

"Hey, guys?"she called out as she entered the secret home. "Are you here? Master Splinter? Anyone?" She looked around the seemingly empty room. "Hello?"

"April?"

The red haired woman flinched as the voice filled the air unexpectedly. She didn't even hear the usual gentle taping of the end of the walking stick, or the subtle scratching of his claws against the brick floor.

"Splinter,"she breathed. "Are the guys here?"

Splinter shook his head.

"No, April. They are not. They are still out on patrol." He stepped closer to her. "Is there something wrong?"

April scratched her head. "Well, I don't know. Casey was supposed to stop by hours ago and hasn't showed. I figured he was here and got side tracked with the guys."

"I have not seen anyone for a while. Please sit. Perhaps Casey has accompanied them on their outing."

April sat in the rickety chair Splinter indicated and frowned.

"I don't know, Splinter. I have this feeling that-"

The sound of the elevator doors opening, stopped April in mid sentence. Both the red head and the Rat looked up as the doors parted with a mechanical _whoosh._ Casey limped out and took three steps before he collapsed to his knees, clutching his side.

"Casey!"April cried, rushing over to him. "What happened? You are covered in blood! Are you hurt? Your clothes are all torn! What on earth scratched your face? Your back! Your chest!" April cupped his face in her hands, brushing a stray piece of his black hair out of his eyes. "Oh, Casey I was getting worried." She leaned in to give him a kiss, but stopped abruptly. Her eyes flew open and she curled up her nose.

"What is that?"she asked. "It smells like... perfume? And lots of it!" She sat back on her heels, and much more carefully, looked past all the blood and scratches. "And is that... lipstick?" She narrowed her green eyes at her boyfriend and grimaced, her pale skin turned a vibrant shade of red.

"April. It's not what you think,"Casey started blabbering trying to save himself from April's wrath.

"Then explain yourself, Mr. Jones,"April demanded hotly.

"I was attacked!"he informed her."There was hundreds of them! It was horrible!"

"Hundreds of _what_, Casey?"April demanded, anger still blazing in her eyes.

"Women! Girls! They were everywhere! They chased me! And attacked me!"

"A hundred women attacked you?"April echoed, her tone sarcastic. She tilted her head in annoyance and stared Casey down. The burly man squirmed. "_That _is what I am supposed to believe? Do you think I am that _stupid?_"

"Yes April."

A menacing growl rumbled in April's larynx.

"Not about you being stupid. You are the most brilliant, and may I add, beautiful girl I know." He smiled hopefully at April, but received the same steely stare. "I meant yes, please believe me that is what happened. There was hundred of crazy girls everywhere! It's the truth! It is like some sort of rebellion or something."

April reached forward, roughly grabbing on to what remained of the collar of his t-shirt. She looked like she was going to do him more damage when Splinter saw fit to intervene.

"Casey. Where are my sons?"

"That's what I came back to tell you, Sensei,"Casey told him. "They are there. With them!"

April let her grasp go and she lowered her hands into her lap.

"So you are telling me the truth?"

Casey nodded.

"Yes, Babe. You know there is only one lady for me." He flashed her his warm smile and winked.

April leaned forward and quickly hugged him before pulling away and smacking him on the shoulder.

"I'm still mad,"she muttered as she rose to her feet. Turning to Splinter, she said, "We better go and find the guys."

Splinter shook his head. "Perhaps it would be best if you two remained here."

April shoot him a disapproving look but didn't argue. Splinter motioned towards Casey as the man hobbled slowly to the couch.

"Casey is unable to return to the surface. It may be advisable if you remain with him."

April folded her arms in front of her chest and sighed. "You think that is _advisable_?"she muttered glaring at the injured man.

Splinter gave Casey an empathetic look. "He needs to rest,"he reminded her. "I shall be back shortly. I hope." The Rat frowned and added, "I fear we may be in for the fight of our lives."

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"Michelangelo exclaimed as he danced around the milling fans.

"Neither do I,"Raphael muttered. "Brilliant idea, Fearless. How are we supposed to get through them? There are just too many." He grunted as he leaped into the air, just in time to avoid two eager blonds as they rushed him. "They are worse then ants at a picnic. And you know how much I hate bugs."

"We just got to wear them down,"Leonardo replied. "Hopefully they will grow tired. We have to keep them busy and continue out maneuvering them."

"I don't know if that is as easy as it sounds,"Donatello called out as a group of five females backed him against the wall, blocking any possible escape route. "It appears they know we will not hurt them." He held his bo protectively in front of his plastron, ready to push them away. Two of the females attacked his front. While Donatello was occupied with them, the other three moved in, avoiding the ends of the bo and leaped on his back, using their weight to try to drag him to the ground.

"Stop it!"Don protested, trying to reach around and pull them off. "Get off of me." His resistance only encouraged another swarm to tackle him. Within minutes, the turtle found himself on the ground, a very unpleasant predicament.

"They got Donny!"Mikey cried out. "Hang on, Bro! I'm coming for you!"

Michelangelo found himself in the same situation. He was tackled and held down on the ground. He struggled to squirm out of his attackers hold, until he rested his forehead on the ground in utter defeat.

"Raph! How are you holding up?"Leonardo called out, after witnessing the take down of his two youngest brothers. The red banded turtle was still on the move, but from what Leo could tell, Raph couldn't hold up the fight for long.

"I'm hanging,"Raphael replied as he waved his arm in the air, shaking off the girl that had latched onto him like a barnacle. "They just won't stop!"

Leonardo made his way to his brother, hoping that if they worked side by side, they stood a better chance. Leo felt a quick tug on his mask as one of their assailants yanked on the tails of his headband. He grunted as he fought for his head. While his eyes were closed he got tackled from the front. The woman hit him like a freight train, knocking him off his feet.

"Leo!"Raphael called out in horror. He pushed his way through the crowd, rushing to help his fallen brother.

"Enough!"

The voice whipped through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the top of a near by dumpster. The figure stood, looming over them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Frantic whispers erupted through the group as they pulled away, like the tide going back out to sea.

"The Rat! I didn't expect him to show."

"Me neither."

"Oh, I was hoping he would."

"Seriously? He is like old enough to be like my Dad or my grandfather even."

"You young pups obviously don't know a fine specimen when you see one."

Splinter's tail whipped behind back and forth behind him, displaying his annoyance. His clawed hands rested on the head of his walking stick as he leaned forward, staring at the females angrily.

"Release my sons at once,"he ordered, his voice calm but firm.

His order was met. The group that held down Leo, Mike and Don inched away, releasing the turtles. Without hesitation, the turtles dashed to their father's side.

"Are you okay, my sons?"Splinter asked, while keeping a watchful eye on the group that still hovered before them.

"Hai, Father,"Leonardo answered. "We are unharmed."

To the females, Splinter said,"You will leave my sons."

Just then an excited squeal filled their ears.

"It's Splinter!"a raspy voice wheezed. "I knew he would come!" There was tapping of wood against ground followed by the squeak of rusty wheels.

"He is mine, Agatha! Save that old walking stick for when you have to stand at our wedding ceremony."

"Shut your god awful purple colored fat lips, Cecil. I saw him first. Save the oxygen in that tank of yours because we will take your breath away when you see what a lovely couple that Splinter and I make."

Splinter's face fell into a look of confusion, his ears cocked to the side. Behind him giggles amongst the turtles erupted.

"Huh? What is going on?"Splinter inquired, as he placed a firm hold on his walking stick.

"Ah, Sensei. You probably should run,"Mikey informed his father.

Splinter trained his eyes on the two woman ambling towards him. Three more joined them, each declaring their love for th Rat.

"My sons. Now would be an appropriate time for a retreat,"Splinter told them as he stepped backwards.

"I' not going to argue,"Raphael replied as he turned and chased after Donatello and Michelangelo. The group ran through the cover of night, heading to the nearest man hole cover.

"Home sweet home,"Mikey sang as they neared their exit. "I can not wait to get to you."

"Ah.. it won't be anytime soon,"Donatello declared, interrupting Mikey's peaceful visions. "Look!"

Across the street, a remaining gang of females dashed towards them, screeching like a bunch of seagulls at a fish market.

"Keep going!"Leonardo insisted. "There is more than one way to get home." He veered away from the groupies. Each manhole covered they found seemed to have the Female sentries nearby on careful watch.

"This is impossible,"Raphael grumbled. "We can't even get to da lair?"

"Sensei? What do you suggest?"Donatello asked turning to the Rat for advice.

"I think it would be best to lay low. Perhaps we should seek refuge else where until all this madness tapers off."

"I agree, Father,"Leonardo said. "Come. We will go to the farmhouse."

"By walking?"Mikey complained. "But Leo. That's so far."

"I will call April. Tell her what is going on. I will get her to meet us on the way out of the city with the van. The Battle Shell would just attract to much attention."

"Wise decision,"Splinter commented as they quickly made their way out of the city.

"Oh, Sensei. By the way. How did you know where we were? Did you sense we were in trouble?" Mikey asked.

Splinter shook his head. "No Casey informed me of your predicament. However, he neglected to tell me the full details."

"Casey? Oh thank goodness,"Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he is safe."

A smile formed under Splinters whiskers and he chuckled.

"I don't know how safe he really is."

"What do you mean, Sensei?"Raphael asked.

"I left him in April's care. Let's just say, she is not one of those fan girls at the present moment."

~TBC~

A/N: Just one more chapter to go ...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here it is ladies and gentlemen. The conclusion to this random bit of craziness. I truly hope you all enjoyed it. You can leave your reviews at the door. Thank you all for coming out.

Seriously. Once again I would love to thank Mikell for helping me and laughing with me over this whole thing. Harmony, thanks to you to and for seeing the silly side of the TMNT world :D

ZathuraRoy... see what you made me do. LOL.. I had a blast writing this. Thank you once more for getting my muse kicked into drive again.

To all the readers out there, thank you from the bottom of my heart :D To Alex Hamato, PaigeSophie.X, DragonMasterOf10, Phantom77,MyMusesSpeakToMe, 54 Viruses, Second daughter of Eve: Thank you for your reviews and words of encouragment! I greatly appreciate all the support! :D

OH: and PS 54 Viruses... no not all Splinters fans are old biddies... LOL I am a shameless fan myself. The Rat Rocks!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor did I receive payment for this fic. ;P

_**Chapter 8**_

Leonardo roamed from the kitchen to the open living room. His brothers were still dozing in the early morning hours, Raphael in the over sized chair, Donatello on the couch, and Mikey on the bear rug on the floor. Everyone looked tired, even in their slumber. It had been a stressful week on them all, having been practically forced to abandon their home to find sanctuary.

Leo continued outside, hoping to get in some early practice to ease his restlessness. Even at such an early hour, he heard random bangs and clashes coming from the old run down barn. Donatello was still in the house, so he knew there could only be one other person.

"Casey. You are up early,"Leo commented as he entered through the large doors of the barn.

Casey raised his head, peering from under neath the old Chevy truck.

"Can't sleep so I may as well be doing something useful,"Casey replied. "April is still mad, the guys are all asleep. I really have nothing else to do."

Leo watched as the man pawed at a mess of wires before he tossed them aside and slammed the roof of the truck with a force driven by frustraion.

"This thing will never run,"he muttered.

Leo turned and started out the door.

"Hey Case. I am going out for a morning run. Care to join me?"

Casey's face brightened. "Seriously, Leo? Yeah. Sure I'm in." He wiped his hands on his pants and chased after the turtle as they ran through the forest for a morning jog.

XOXOXOXO

By the time they got back to the house, everyone else was finally stirring. The tantalizing aroma of the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast greeted the pair as they entered the kitchen.

"Just in time. I'm famished,"Casey commented as he plunked into a chair at the table, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm.

"I see your manners have not improved much. I wonder what the fan girls would think of that,"April mumbled as she purposely dropped a plate in front of her boyfriend. The sound of the glass plate connecting to the table top cracked through the air.

Casey flinched."Ah, geez Ape. Can we just forget about it?"

April snapped her green eyes to his face and she leaned over until they were barley touching noses.

"No! We can't,"she assured him. "To think of those girls with their grubby hands all over you just makes me want to scream." Fuming, April stalked away**,** disappearing back inside the kitchen.

"But I didn't do anything,"Casey muttered miserably.

"Sometimes its just best to let things fix themselves,"Splinter suggested,wisely as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Honestly though. I don't want anything to do with another girl. It wasn't my fault. I can't help it if I have such good looks."

A groan erupted from the group.

"Sensei. How much longer do you think we have to stay away? It's been a week. Don't you think it is safe to return by now?"Donatello asked.

Splinter shook his head. "We better remain here for just a while longer,"he said. "I for one do not want to risk a chance meeting with them again."

Michelangelo snickered. "I don't blame you Sensei. I would be scared of Agatha and Cecil too." His laughter was cut off abruptly as Raphael walked by, smacking him in the back of the head. "Hey! Just saying."

Splinter coughed as if clearing his throat. "Ah. Yes. Michelangelo there is things in life that are best be forgotten. I believe that was one of those moments."

"Well I don't know Sensei. It could be your chance to..."

Onyx eyes flickered to Mikey's baby blues.

"Ah, Mikey. I think you should drop it,"Donatello whispered into his brother's ear.

Mikey just scooped a forkful of egg into his mouth. "I was just saying is all,"he mumbled with his mouth full. I mean. Don't you guys see the big picture? They were after us because they _love _us. All of those girls wanted _us_!"

"I think it is a little disturbing,"Don commented. "I mean seriously. Four mutant turtles and a rat? I don't see the attraction."

"Hey!" Mikey rebuked. "It's all in the tude, dude! Looks ain't everything you know. Look at Raphie. They were pouncing on him. If someone that ugly can be found attractive..."Mike ducked instinctively just missing a strike.

Once the four turtles were settled at the table, Splinter addressed them all.

"Now, my sons. You finally know the reasoning Ninjas must stick to the shadows,"he told them. "It is not a game. It is for our survival. No matter who the enemy is."

Leonardo nodded. "We understand, Father."

"Very well. I think you all have learned a valuable lesson."

Splinter raised out of his chair and headed to the kitchen, carrying his dirty plate and empty cup. Before he crossed the threshold, he turned to his sons and grinned as he over heard their chatter.

"...still don't understand..."

"... they are all crazy..."

"...we will never live in peace again..."

"...even Sensei has groupies...and not just those old biddies... but did you see those younger ones? I think I am jealous..."

Splinter chuckled.

"Ahh, my sons. There is one lesson you all have yet to learn. Age does not matter."

He turned and continued on his way, his head raised a little higher, and his chest puffed out like a proud rooster.

~The End~


End file.
